


Guilty Georgi

by Ooolong_Oh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caning, Corporal Punishment, Ficlet, Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooolong_Oh/pseuds/Ooolong_Oh
Summary: Georgi feels guilty and requests Yakov punish him to ease his tension.Ficlet. First Ficlet on here yo.Its 2 am and my boyfriend wont stop playing FUCKING FIFA AND IM HORNY SO THIS WAS BORN. SORRY.





	Guilty Georgi

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism always welcomed, I know i have an issue with rushing things and prob some other stuff but one thing at a time yo. Anyways, yeah. Some Georgi vulnerability . Thanks fam.

Georgi flooded all of his jumps continuously through practice, he couldn't focus no matter how hard he tried. There was different atmosphere about him today, it wasn't a humorous seriousness it was more of a raincloud of guilt. The other rink mates steered clear of him realizing he needed to be on his own and not pestered today. He fell, time after time after time. He cursed at himself, face obviously flushed trying to hold back tears. He pulled to the edge of the rink and rested. Yakov watched the boy struggle constantly today. He yelled for everyone to call it a day and head home. He turned to see Georgi, silently crying it seemed he went to approach him. Georgi saw and tried to hide his face and skate towards the locker rooms when Yakov called out to him. 

“Georgi, come back here” Yakov spoke out 

Georgi stopped and stood in the center of the rink for a moment. Yakov watched him contemplate coming back to him, he eased up his expression towards the younger. He watched Georgi turn around and skate back towards his coach, trying to hide his face. Yakov looked to him with sympathy, which was rare. Usually when Gerogi was upset it was almost comical because of how much of a ‘spaz’ he would come off. Today was so different.

“Georgi, what is bothering you?” Yakov asked quietly “You are acting so strange today”

Georgi looked to the ground and scuffed his skate against the ice. He was avoiding eye contact on purpose. Yakov heeved. 

“Georgi I can't help you unless you tell me” Yakov sighed, he reached out to lay a hand on the skaters shoulder

Georgi huffed, his face flushing with so much emotion he was obviously battling some kind of internal battle. He looked to Yakov as he grabbed the hand on his shoulder. 

“I flunked my performance at the-” Georgi started before tears started flowing 

“Georgi..” Yakov spoke slowly interrupting him

“I let too much get into my head… I just need to focus on my skating..” Georgi cried

“Georgi people make mistakes, it is fine you will bounce back” Yakov reassured him

“I-I need something” Goergi looked down again 

His lips were moving but words were not forming, he didn't know how to ask for something so obscure. Would Yakov even agree? Small words escaped his lips.  
Yakov listened intently to the boy’s request. 

“I want you to punish me” Georgi blurted out slamming his eyes shut

“Punish you?” Yakov raised an eyebrow almost in disbelief 

Georgi had NEVER been punished by him, he always listened and obeyed all rules and instruction. Victor had been punished at least once or twice a month for either disobeying or doing something stupid by simply being Victor. Yuri was at least once a week either running his mouth being disrespectful or getting into some kind of altercation. Mila only on one occurrence. But Georgi? Never. 

“I just feel that as if I am punished” Georgi’s eyes trailed off “I will feel better and work harder..”

Yakov could see the need for the request ,although unsure he agreed. He told Georgi to meet him back in his office in 10 minutes, something he never thought he would have to tell him. Georgi complied.  
Yakov walked into his office and cleared some things up off his desk and off the chairs around the small room. He wasn't sure what Georgi had in mind, he didn't know how this would play out. But Georgi was a dedicated skater and he respected that. However, he was a delicate boy with obviously delicate emotions. He didn't know how to even handle this situation but it was happening. Shortly after he had sat down Georgi entered after knocking. He sat across from Yakov. He had obviously been crying, again. 

“Tell me how you want to do this” Yakov said to his student

“I-I am not sure..” Georgi didn't think it ALL through, after all he had never been punished by Yakov before. He thought for a moment. “What did you do when Yuri cursed miss Lilia out?” 

Yakov sighed deeply. He remembered that day, Yuri was being such a feisty little ball of anger. He had went ham and had cussed out Lilia after she had made a particularly snarky comment. Probably the stupidest move he had ever made, the next thing he knew was Yakov pulling him off the ice and into his office by his blonde mane. 

“When Yuri had done something so juvenile he was brought in here” Yakov breathed deeply “And caned severely”

Georgi looked to him wide eyed for a moment. He had only ever been disciplined in that fashion once or twice by his father but not with a cane. He looked around the room his eyes lowly sweeping across various things. His eyes met with Yakov’s once more. Yakov looked to him with sympathy. 

“I would..” Georgi gulped “Like to punished in the same fashion..”  
Yakov closed his eyes and nodded, if it's what Georgi needed he was there to help him. Although he didn't want to do this, Georgi insisted. He looked at the boy who didn't seem like he knew what to do. Ohh right, he had never been punished before by him.

“Could you instru-” Georgi whispered

“Yes just stand and I’ll take it from there” Yakov spoke

Georgi stood up and Yakov walked around the desk to him. He guided him to lean over the heavy metal desk, he adjusted his hips up perking his ass out. Yakov hesitated for a moment before he pulled down Georgi’s leggings to reveal grey calvin klein boxer briefs. Those were also pulled down to meet his knees. Georgi seemed to be trembling a tad, Yakov placed his hand on his shoulder. Georgi huffed and calmed himself. Yakov pulled back and observed what he was working with. Georgi’s tall, pale and lean legs exposed. His round ass perked up.  
Yakov selected a classic rattan bamboo cane. He swung it through the air a few times before placing it on Georgi’s backside. Georgi prepared himself. 

“We will begin now, keep position” Yakov instructed 

A solid whoosh sound had connected to his skin causing an immediate raised red welt. He yelped slightly but knew he could take more. A second following, then a third and a fourth. Georgi gasped as the air was expelling from his lunges. Yakov let him breath a second, he wasn't angry with Georgi so his usually strict personality was not fitting. Georgi caught his breath and Yakov continued. The cane connecting several time raising welts on his already thrashed bottom. After 20 lashes Yakov decided it was time to almost wrap this up. He pushed Georgi’s back up a tad. Georgi, who was a sobbing mess obeyed. Yakov was trying expose as much of Georgi’s thigh as possible. 

“The last 5 will be across your thighs, so brace yourself” Yakov instructed 

“Y-yes sir” Georgi cried  
Yakov swung the cane several times before placing it again on Georgi’s thighs to make aim. He wound back and struck him. Georgi’s head swung back, but stayed in position. Yakov struck him once more. Georgi’s face screwed up in pain. The next two were one after another, making him shriek. Yakov waited a moment before lashing him one final time, Goergi’s trembling and bruised body looked like it couldn't take anymore. He wound back and landed the cane directly in the center of both thighs. Georgi screeched. Yakov pulled his pants back up and instantly pulled him into his arms. Georgi instinctively poured his eyes out into Yakov’s shoulder. 

“You are a very devoted young man Georgi, I am so proud to be your coach” Yakov reassured him “Why not collect your things and head home, you need to rest.”  
Georgi nodded and pulled away. He rubbed his sore bottom and started toward the door. 

“Thank you Yakov” He said in a hushed tone 

“You're welcome Georgi” Yakov replied “Don’t let me see you back in here anytime soon.”

Georgi exited the office. Feeling much better, he knew he was going to sleep so well tonight on his tummy.


End file.
